Chronicles Of Narnia: The Song of The Wise
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Jane Willow was a proud Irish,bookworm, orphan girl, sent to the professor's house to live. Meeting the Pevenies and Begin a journey that she would have ever comprehend.
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe**

**Song Of The Wise**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter One:**

**The Train Ride and Meeting Jane Willow**

Jane sat beside the window watching the other children say good bye to their mothers, mayhap a few grandparents. She considered herself lucky for she didn't have any family to say good bye too or cry over. However, it did irritate her somewhat; she didn't exactly want to see from the corner of her eye crying children waving good bye to their saddened faced mothers.

Jane Willow lived in an orphanage in Finchley and was being transferred to the country side for fresh air and to be clear away from the Air Raids.

She was very grateful for it.

Professor Kirke was the man who agreed to take Jane, but only Jane. She must have done something extraordinary, mayhap when Mrs Jackson saw Jane reading geography of the world.

Jane is thirteen years of age, and was quite bright at her age, if she did say so herself.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when four kids came through the door. The oldest boy looks to be about fifteen or older and had blonde hair; it appears he is the only one with blonde hair. The second one must be the youngest of the bunch, probably around six or eight. She had brown reddish hair that came down to her chin. Even though she looked sad she still smiled at Jane.

Jane on the other hand just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The third was an older girl with the same hair as the youngest only to have it down to her shoulders and with a bit of curls. She looked to Jane with a not so friendly look.

'_Probably still sad of leaving here._' Jane thought

The last one was a boy around twelve, dark brown hair that looked black. There were freckles across the bridge of his nose. And he had the meanest scowl she has ever seen on a child.

She quickly scooted herself and her stuff -only a bag really- a little farther into the corner from them. The train was off; all four of the children sat on the side while Jane sat on the other seat reading about herbology.

After a few short hours, Jane felt as if she was being watched. She looked up to the youngest girl was in fact watching her. The girl smiled, it looked as if the shined onto her face.

"Hello." she said with her eyes sparkling. "I'm Lucy Pevenie."

"Lucy!" the older girl whispered, and made a face that said 'hush'.

"Jane Willow." Jane replies with nonchalant.

She returned to her reading, kind of hoping that that would give Miss Pevensie a hint to leave her be. Apparently she didn't get it, for her smile turned brighter that made Jane wince. Lucy bolted away from her siblings before they could stop her and sat beside Jane. Jane felt rather awkward with the girl sitting so close to her; the scowling boy looked to Jane with a bit of confusion.

"Are you a boy? I mean I know Jane is a girl's name, but you don't look like one." he asked.

The older children looked at their brother in confusion, so was Lucy and Jane.

'_Was that an insult or an actual question? Cause if that is an insult that was bad__'_she thought.

"Because I am a girl, I hate skirts and dresses so I don't wear them, and if you want to insult me try not insulting your stupidity instead." Jane told him.

Lucy and the other girl giggled while the elder boy grinned. The boy on the other hand gave Jane a piercing glare.

If looks could kill Jane would have been dead.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in me knickers" she said sarcastically.

Jane went back to her book not wanting to speak anymore. The boy scowl deepened as he looked out the window.

Once the three recovered, the elder boy tapped Jane's foot to get her attention. It worked, Jane looked up feeling the most annoyed from being interrupted again.

"I'm Peter, and that scowling boy over there is Edmund" he introduced pointing at the boy, "and this is Susan". He ended.

Jane took off her glasses with a sigh and put away her book into her bag since she doesn't think she'll be able to read any of it with these people.

"Charmed." Jane replied before putting on her cap on to cover her red short hair.

Susan wrinkled her nose in Jane's reply. "Your accent? Is it Irish?" Susan asked.

"Aye, me and me fither moved to England after mither died. Or so Mrs Jackson says anyway" Jane answered.

Lucy and Peter looked at her in surprise, while Edmund looked at Jane's tag on her bag. He leaned his head to the side in confusion.

"You are an orphan?" he asked.

Jane narrowed her eyes before hiding both her bag and tag from their eyes.

"Mind ye business lad, and I shall mind mine" She grumbled before pulling her cap over her eyes and nose to get some shut eye.

"Way to go Edmund, you got her angry at us" she heard Susan whisper.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Shhh, Jane is sleeping" Lucy whispered, interrupting Edmund.

To everyone's surprise, including Edmund's. Lucy leaned her head against Jane's shoulder and instantly was asleep, gripping Jane's arm.

'_Is she always this affectionate to strangers?__'_she thought before falling asleep herself.

For eight minutes, Susan and Peter tried to get Lucy onto their side of the seat without waking their Irish friend. Sadly they given up and also fell asleep; Edmund was the last to go asleep.

The next day, Jane didn't know how or why but she found herself on the floor with three of the Pevensies. Edmund was half way off the seat. Jane was using Peter's stomach for a pillow, Susan used Peter's thighs for a foot stand, Lucy was curled up beside Jane, and Peter's hands were either around her or on her forehead.

Jane's hat was gone.

'_Where the devil is me cap__'_ she thought to herself looking around herself.

When she was about to move when the train decided to stop, instantly making Edmund fall off the seat and right on top of Jane, barely missing Lucy.

"Duuu!" Jane said when Edmund hit her in the stomach forcing the 'Duuu' out of her.

Edmund was blinking a few times before realizing who was beneath him.

"Get off me ye great lummox!" Jane growled before pushing him off.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted.

With all the commotion the others woke up moaning and groaning before a woman came in with a trolley of food. Even though the other three didn't know what happened this morning but they could guess from Edmunds blushing every time he looked at Jane, or her glaring at him. They suspected Edmund did something unseemly.

They had finally made it to their stop. Only to be once more surprised to see Jane walking out with them. Jane was more annoyed then surprise.

'_Why are ye being annoying with me milord?__"_ Jane thought putting on her glasses.

They heard a car pull up; they went towards it... except for Jane who was now reading a pocket book of Math. The car drove right by the Pevensies without slowing down; all watch it go by then back down the road whence it came from.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said as if assuring them.

Edmund checked his label. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled."

"That does happen." Jane said, and without looking up from her book and walked off the platform towards the Pevensies, the siblings watched her in curiosity.

Jane book marked her book with a piece of paper, then took out a pocket watch from her chest pocket, and began a countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2,-"

"Come on!" a woman called out, catching the children's attention.

"Right on schedule." Jane murmured putting her watch back into her chest pocket.

Lucy looked up to Jane in awe, like she did the most wonderful trick in the world. Around the corner came a woman driving a cart towards the children. The Pevensies looked at one another, before looking back to the woman who had stopped the cart in front of them.

Peter gulped before speaking. "Mrs Macready?"

The woman in question looked at each one of them in dislike. "I'm afraid so."

She looked at them once more, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am," Peter replied looking to reach of his siblings and Jane before looking back to Mrs Macready. "It's just us."

Mrs Macready gave them a lopsided grin, "Small favours"

Jane instantly began putting her suite case full of book on to the cart. And was followed by the others, she helped the Pevensies get up into the cart with Peter. When it was Edmund's turn, he shoved both Peter's and Jane's hands away from him and got up by himself. Jane really wanted to push him back to the ground for his rudeness, but only rolled her eyes and sat beside Lucy.

They drove to the mansion in a few minutes, according to Jane. When they entered through the door, Mrs Macready instantly began telling them rules.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house," she started.

"You call this a house? More like a manor." Jane murmured, Lucy giggled.

"And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, and no touchin' of the historical artefacts!" She raised her voice at the end when she saw Susan reaching to touch one of the statues.

Jane and the three Pevensies tried to hold in their laughter from Susan who was frowning a bit at Mrs Macready's back.

"And above all," she continued, "There will be no disturbin' of the professor" she pointed out a door before walking upstairs.

When Mrs Macready and the others left Lucy and Jane behind, they looked at the door.

"She makes him sound like he's some kind of King or something." Jane said before leaving Lucy.

A few minutes later, Jane heard Lucy follow alongside her gripping her hand.

Mrs Macready showed the children to their bedrooms, once they have settled in the boys came into the bedroom. Peter had turned on the radio sat on the window sill looking outside into the night. Jane was sitting on her bed reading _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen, Susan sat on the love seat also reading, Edmund was in the washroom, and Lucy was lying in bed but hadn't fallen asleep yet.

The radio began talking about the bombing last night which gave no comfort for Lucy to sleep. Susan got up and went to turn it off, Peter was about to protest when Susan pointed to Lucy who was sniffling.

The two elder siblings sat on Lucy's bed, while tried to concentrate on the book.

"The blankets are itchy." Lucy mumbled, glaring at her blankets a bit.

"The war can't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon" Susan reassured Lucy.

It was working for a bit till Edmund came into the room saying "Whatever that's left of it."

Susan rolled her eyes, annoyed and turned to Edmund. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes mom." Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Edmund!" Peter warned his brother.

Jane had enough of this; she put the book onto the night dresser and began rummaging through her duffel bag. The Pevensies watched this curiously as she cussed and cursed about some bauble she couldn't find. Peter looked back to his youngest sister.

"This house is huge, and we have it all to ourselves. It's going to be great, really" he said to her.

"What will be greater is for us to get some shut eye" she added, her head now inside the bag, "and the only way, by me calculation is to get this munchkin to sleep." she stated.

"Munchkin?" the four children asked curiously.

"They are a distant cousin to the dwarf and are much more cuter." she answered, finally she got what she was looking for. "Ah ha! There ye are!"

When she got out of the bag, she saw that Lucy was smiling very brightly at her. Jane realized what she had had said and winced, Lucy jumped out of bed and sprinted onto Jane with a hug.

'Ewww cooties!' Jane thought grudgingly, patting the top of Lucy's head a little.

Jane wasn't exactly use to this kind of contact.

She unwrapped herself from Lucy and gave her to Susan who put her back to bed. Jane took out the ball from the bag and let the children see it, then she showed the lily shaped ring on her left middle finger.

She put her ring into a lily shaped hole on the ball and began to twist it. "I only do this in emergency, but to get some shut eye around here, I'll make an exception."

The Pevensies sat on Lucy's bed, even Edmund. Watching as Jane twisted one last time before putting it where everyone could see.

A tune began as the lid lifted up to reveal a girl sitting on a stomp playing a flute for a huge black wolf; the background was in a forest of all colours. The wolf and girl began to twirl around inside the music box. The children gasped in awe at the contraption, they stared at the Jane when she started to sing along with the tune.

**As the moon kindles the night**

**As the wind kindles the fire**

**As the rain fills every ocean**

**And the Sun, the Earth**

**With your heart, kindle my heart**

**Take my heart **

**Take my heart **

**Kindle it with your heart**

**And my heart cannot beat**

**Kindled without you **

**With your heart kindle my heart**

Jane took her ball away when she saw Lucy was asleep and the others were half asleep.

As they all went to bed, Jane laid on her bed listening to the other song in which the others could not hear. When the other tune began, the wolf and girl began to change, for out of the black wolf was a boy and he was laying his head on the girl's lap asleep as the girl hugged him.

A new song played.

**Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain**

Who knows?  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain

Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again

Now the clear sky is all around you  
Aah aah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
'Till you love me too

Ah, ah, ah...

Clear skies are all around you  
Aah, aah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
'Till you love me too

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;:::::::**

It was raining the next day; Lucy was looking out at the rain from the windowsill in longing. Edmund was under a chair picking at something, looking very bored, so bored that he failed to notice Jane tying his shoe laces together.

"Gastro vascular." Susan said to Peter out of the dictionary.

Peter watched Jane with a playful grin, and then raised an eyebrow as Jane quietly began counting in Latin. Jane has been giving clues to the siblings for the past half hour.

"Come on, Peter, Gastro vascular." Susan said again.

Peter sighed and asked. "Is it in Latin?"

The way he asked it made Jane's lip twitch a little.

"Yes." Susan answered.

Edmund came out from under the chair. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever'?"

Susan glared at him before slamming the book shut and putting it away.

"Now, now grumpy," Jane scolded him lightly. "She was the only one that could come up with an idea to do; I didn't see you popping with ideas."

Susan smiled at Jane for standing up to Edmund, who was scowling at her for the nickname. Lucy went off the windowsill and walked over to Peter.

"We could play hide and seek." She suggested.

In an instant, Jane began crawling away, not wanting to be a part of it, only to have Peter grab her by the waist with his legs to stop her escape, without even looking at her. Edmund smiled smugly as Jane glared up at Peter, who looked over to Susan.

"But we're already having so much fun." he said sarcastically as he looked back at Lucy.

Susan sighed in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Come on, Peter, please!" Lucy begged as she sat on top of Jane. "Pretty please?"

Lucy gave him the puppy eyed look as Jane looked up at Peter annoyed. "What am I, a foot stool?"

Peter grinned down at Jane for a bit before looking at Lucy. "One, two, three, four…"

"What?" Edmund exclaimed, looking at his brother in disbelief.

Susan just shakes her head smiling as she headed off out the door. Edmund got up but ended falling back down; Jane laughed at him before Lucy grabbed her and dragged her off the ground and away from Peter's legs.

"Come on Jane, we'll hide together." she said.

Both went out of the room with Edmund following behind them. They found a curtain that had a window seat and was about to get in when Edmund shoved them aside.

"I got here first!" he whispered harshly.

Lucy stuck her tongue out before she dragged Jane away, Jane saw Edmund stick his tongue out as well and almost laughed. The two girls checked the hallway's door; about all of them were locked. Jane thought about how Peter said they had the house to themselves. Jane was about to give up looking for a hiding place when the door she was trying opened.

"Lucy!" she whispered, pointing to the opening.

Lucy smiled at her as she ran over and went inside before Jane; Jane was on look out, waiting for Lucy's signal.

"Jane." She whispered.

On her call, Jane went inside to see a wardrobe it was big enough for the both of them and was quite an interesting piece of wood work.

"Hmm, interesting," Jane said, "I'm intrigued, are ye?"

She turned to Lucy who nodded smiling. Suddenly, Peter's voice carried through the door.

Lucy went in first as Jane looked at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"How in God's name did his voice carry up all the way here?" she asked herself.

She shrugged and was about to go into the wardrobe when Lucy shot out of the wardrobe, ten seconds later, smacking the door into Jane's face, knocking her unconscious.

That was gonna be painful when she wakes up.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! Rewriting**** my poor Narnia Fic, and in thanks of BWA, my motivation in my Narnia story has taken flight once more. And to answer some questions, Jane is not a red head because it would look like she was related to the Pevensies what with the girls having reddish hair. So she has gold blond hair.**

**Okay so I am rewriting my work so I hope you can forgive me as I delete the old ones and put in the new.**

And no she doesn't have any supernatural powers, just like the Pevensies.


	2. Chapter 2  Awkward Family Drama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and … something else.**

Chapter 2

Awkward Family Drama

Jane awoke slowly, getting up into a sitting position just as slowly, trying to remember what in God's name happened to her.

Pevensies; hide and seek; Lucy; wardrobe door slamming into her face.

_Ah, there I am, I remember now._

A male laughter came through the wardrobe door practically rumbling like a growl; Jane whipped her head only to regret doing that. She got herself up and was just turning the knob to be once again knocked to the floor by a door and a Pevensie, Peter to be exact.

"Jane! I am so sorry!" Peter said getting into the room and helping the groaning Jane.

"What is with this bloody house and its bloody doors? They're trying to bloody kill me!" Jane groaned, rubbing her head pouting a bit.

She looked up at Peter and saw three of him. "Whoa, I never knew there were triplets of each of ye."

Peter kneeled down to her height and checked her head before putting it between her legs.

"Wait until there are only two feet under you." he ordered before checking her head again.

"But I don't want to." Jane whined.

Peter shook his head chuckling while the others tried to smother it. Lucy was on her the second Jane was alright; Jane thanked the lord that there wasn't so many Pevensies.

"Jane! Tell them! Tell them I've been gone for hours." Jane told her.

Jane blinked at her. "Munchkin, ye went in for ten seconds flat before bursting through and slamming the wardrobe door into me face."

Lucy's face saddened, then Jane remembered something. "However, as I was becoming conscious, I heard laughter coming from the wardrobe if that means anything to ye."

Lucy's eyes widened along with her smile. "Really?"

Jane was nodding before trying to get up, wobbling a little before being steadied by Peter.

"Lucy, she was just smacked hard against the door, she could have hallucinated the laughter from the wardrobe." Susan said.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Susan.

"No! Go and see for yourself!" Lucy said before opening the door for them.

Edmund and Susan went into the wardrobe to check things out while Lucy told Peter and Jane about a land called Narnia and a Faun named Mr. Tumnus. After her explanation, Jane couldn't help but believe the little munchkin, for the way she described Narnia sounded so real to her. Peter on the other hand, shook his head.

"Hold on Lu. We don't all have your imagination." he told her, looking doubtful.

Susan and Edmund came out of the wardrobe before Lucy could say anything, looking rather satisfied.

"The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe." Susan reported to them.

Lucy was practically screaming at them now. "But I wasn't imaging it!"

Susan turned to her little sister with a threatening look in her eyes. "That's enough Lucy!"

"Hey now, there is no need to raise yer voice." Jane said, frowning at Susan before holding Lucy away from her siblings.

Lucy gave them a half scared and half bewildered look on her face, she turns to -of all people- Edmund. "Do you believe me?"

Jane and the older Pevensies watched Edmund with a raised eyebrow; somehow, Jane had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Edmund smiles. "Of course I believe you."

"You do?" Lucy asked happily.

"Do you?" Jane asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Edmund answered, making Lucy smile. "Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?"

'_I knew it.' _Jane thought rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Lucy's smile withered, Peter glares at Edmund. "Oh will you just stop?"

"I was just joking." Edmund defended himself.

"You just have to make everything worse don't you!" Peter shouted.

"It doesn't take one person to make it worse Peter." Jane replied.

Jane felt Lucy grab her hand as Peter and Susan glared at her for a moment before looking back to Edmund. Jane looked down to Lucy to see her looking very upset, but then again, Jane would have been to, if none of her family believed in her.

Edmund's face turned red with rage as he stepped up to Peter and shouted. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!"

As Edmund stormed off, Susan looked over to Peter, exasperated. "Well, that was nicely handled."

"You didn't do any better." Jane mumbled.

Susan narrowed her eyes at Jane before running after Edmund. Lucy looked up to Peter, still looking hopeful, it made Jane twinge.

"But, it really was there." She said.

Peter looks at Lucy for a moment before shaking his head. "Susan's right, enough is enough Lu."

As Peter left the room, Jane and Lucy found themselves alone in the room. With Jane's other hand, she rubbed her poor bruises on her head and winced to the touch of her own hand. She felt Lucy hugging her waist, and she looked down to the crying little girl before her.

"You believe me, don't you?" Lucy asked, sniffling.

'_Oh bother.' _Jane groaned mentally before kneeling down to Lucy's height and looked Lucy straight into her eyes.

Jane brought Lucy in the first hug she has ever given besides Silas. "It doesn't really matter on if I or yer siblings believe it Lucy, what is important is that ye believe it."

"I do, but do you believe me?" Lucy asked.

Jane thought of it for a while before answering. "Aye Lucy, I do."

Lucy gave Jane the biggest smile before launching herself onto Jane and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! Kooties!" Jane said in disgust before rubbing the kiss off her cheek with a grossed out scowl.

Lucy giggled before running out of the room with a smile on her face. As Jane finished cleaning her cheek of spit, she looked up to see Susan leaning against the door frame, looking at Jane with her own scowl.

"Why did you have to go and encourage her?" Susan asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, none of her siblings were being supportive so I thought-" Jane was interrupted.

"That's the problem isn't it? You. Thought." Susan said.

Jane frowned at her. "Ye are being a hypocrite you know?"

"When I think Jane, it is logic, what you thought, was not logic, only filling Lucy's head with things." Susan snarled as she walked closer to Jane. "In fact, I bet it was you that told of this Narnia nonsense!"

Jane glared at Susan. "Me thoughts, is none of yer concern Susan, and excuse me if I thought family gives a benefit of the doubt when their most honest family member say something that couldn't be possible but still be there for them."

She shook her head. "What I think Susan, is that ye and yer brother are acting like adults, when Edmund and Lucy need their brother and sister, not a mom and dad. Edmund was right about one thing; Ye may think ye are their mom, but yer not!"

"It's none of your business of how I or Peter treat Edmund and Lucy Jane, you're not a part of our family and anyone else's and you'll never be! So bug off!" Susan yelled as she left the room.

Jane stared at the door way in a daze; her bottom lip wobbled as she felt that pain in her heart, the sharp pierce of loneliness. Jane cursed as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She slowly walked down the now quiet hallway of the manor and headed outside without even bringing a coat or a book into the cold rain. She thought about how she treated everyone before her Dad left her at the orphanage, she knew she was a bit sarcastic and a little bit of a know-it-all girl, but not as bad as Susan.

"No wonder I never got adopted." Jane choked out.

Jane stood in the middle of the rain, looking up to the sky as rain and tears cascaded down her face. She was about to let go of the tears when she heard a horse ninny from her left. She looked and saw it was the stables, the one Mrs. Macready had warned them not to go near. Ignoring the warning, Jane dragged her feet towards the stables, when she opened the door; she stared in wonder as all the horses popped their heads out of their stalls to look at her.

When she closed the door with a sniffle, she wiped her tears with her soaking wet sleeve as she walked by the stalls. The horses she passed either snorted or nibbled at her, but she paid no mind. That is until one of the horse actually bit her shoulder, she turned to the said horse, about to yell at it when she saw it.

It was a pure black stallion in front of her, she looked to the plaque on the door of the stall; Castiel. Looking back at the horse, and into his dark eyes, they looked sad.

"What's wrong Castiel?" Jane asked, petting him. "Are other horses being mean to ye as well."

Castiel nickered as he turned his head to the left. Jane followed his gaze and saw a cinnamon colored mare, watching the two of them in curiosity.

"She's pretty." Jane commented as she continued patting Castiel's neck.

Castiel nudged at Jane's chest before backing away from the door and looked out the window. Getting the message, she opened the gate and walked through before closing it and headed to the cleanest of hay, thankfully someone cleaned Castiel's stall not long ago. She lay gently upon a pile of hay, shivering a bit as she curled up into a ball for warmth. Castiel looked away from the window and walked towards the shelf that held his rugs; dragging them out and landing them on top of the human.

A couple of hours later, a stable hand came in from the rain.

"Hello my beauties." he greeted to the horses as picked up his shovel and put it in a wheel barrow. "How has the newbie been treating you lot?"

Castiel's ear shot back as he watched the stable hand walk towards him. The stable hand took notice of this and put his hands up in defense.

"Oi, what's with that face Cas?" he asked. "Have I ever, in the month you stayed here, ever harmed you in anyway?"

The stable hand got closer and was about to say more when the words got caught in his throat as he saw a girl; asleep under horse rugs and some hay. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, her golden hair practically camouflaged with the hay itself as it was tussled and wild around her angelic face and a cap not far away from her head.

"Cas, you cheeky bugger." he whispered. "You've got yourself a lovely girl there."

As the stable hand looked back to the girl and grinned. "She is lovely."

Castiel turned away from the boy and leaned his head down to nuzzle her neck and cheek. The stable hand chuckled at the scene before him.

"Dicken! Where are ya!" a deeper voice shouted. "We have things to do before the Macready comes to 'inspect'"

"But Mr. Everett, there's a girl in Cas's stable." Dicken explained when he turned to his boss.

Mr. Everett scoffed. "Don't be absurd Dicken, not even Hugh can get near that beast without getting some sort of wound on himself."

"Sir." Dicken frowned. "If you don't believe, have a see for yourself."

Mr. Everett sighed before putting the sack of oats beside the door and walked to Cas's stall. Dicken moved a little for his boss to see, when Mr. Everett did, his eyes widened at the sight. For there was a girl there, only an inch away from Cas's legs, Mr. Everett was about to panic when Cas kneeled down and nibbled on the girl's cheek, making her groan and move away from Cas.

"Well, Well." Mr. Everett said as he watched this in interest. "It looks to be one of them brats from London; they must have come in yesterday."

Dicken looked away from the girl and looked to Mr. Everett. "Do we report this to Mrs. Macready?"

Cas and Mr. Everett swerved their heads to Dicken. "Are ya daft boy? The Macready would have her and our heads on a platter if she found out one of the brats disobeying her oh so important rules."

"So it isn't just us she has the rules on." a tiny but sweet voice spoke from the stall.

Dicken and Mr. Everett turned their heads to Jane, blinking a bit before backing away from the door to let the girl go through. Jane patted Cas one last time before leaving the stall. She turned to the two stable hands; Dicken and Mr. Everett, curtsied and then left for the stable door.

As Jane walked away, Mr. Everett saw Dicken watching Jane intently. Mr. Everett whacked Dicken in the back of his head.

"Stop your gawking and get back to work." Mr. Everett ordered. "Those beasts aren't going to feed themselves."

Jane turned her head away from the door and looked to the boy around her age with black hair and bright green eyes. The poor boy's face went as red as a cherry before running off. Jane felt her own face heat up, she never had a boy gap in awe at her like the boy Dicken did. Jane shook her head and opened the door and left to go to the house once more, not really wanting to, but she had to face the music sometime. Can't run away from the things you fear and all that.

Jane was only able to change her clothes before Mrs. Macready called for dinner. So when all five children were at the table eating, and Mrs. Macready had gone, Edmund's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"What on earth is that smell?" he asked.

Jane ignored all of them as the four began sniffing the air.

"It smells nice, like horses and hay." Lucy said.

"Where is it coming from?" Susan wondered.

Peter took a sniff near Jane's direction and looked to her. "Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, ye won the game of 'what's that smell?'"

Edmund choked on his laugh and Lucy hid her smile by drinking her milk.

Susan frowned. "You were at the stables?"

"Aye." was all Jane said as she finished up her dinner.

"You are not supposed to go there Jane." Susan scolded.

Jane glared. "I thought I wasn't a part of the family?"

That shut Susan up, especially after she got some looks of curiosity from her siblings and also a 'you didn't' from Peter.

After said dinner, Jane was in her bed drawing Cas, Mr. Everett, and Dicken. She was interrupted when Lucy bounced onto her bed.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"Which one? The horse or the boy?" Jane asked.

"Both!" Lucy answered. "The boy first."

"This is the boy that works at the stables, Dicken I believe his name is, he's around me and Edmunds age." Jane answered.

"And the horse?" Lucy wondered, pointing at the said horse.

"That is one of the horses; Castiel." Jane stated

Lucy touched the picture gently. "He's beautiful."

Jane couldn't have agreed more.

"Jane." Lucy said as she looked up to Jane. "If I went back to Narnia, would you come with me?"

Jane thought for a second before smiling down at Lucy. "Aye, but I will have cake instead of sardines though; Never touched the stuff."

Lucy giggled at her before getting off the bed and into her own. Susan -thank god- was already asleep, so Jane got out of her own bed and helped Lucy into her own bed and tucked her in for the night.

"Will you sing me a song Jane?" Lucy asked. "One of the songs from your music box."

"How about a song me Fither use to sing to me?" Jane asked.

Lucy smiled, nodding as she got herself comfortable. Jane got comfortable herself as she lay beside Lucy on the bed. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

**Is cosuil gura bheath tu,**

**No do rugadh tu an gcrann.**

**Ta an sneachta go freasach**

**Fa a bhialainn ann.**

**Do shiuil bi deitil,**

**Is do bhealain samh,**

**Suid thugaibh mEire chinnle,**

**Is e an Eire naomh.**

Even though Lucy didn't understand the words, the way Jane was singing, made her feel exactly like when Mr. Tumnus was singing the lullaby with his flute. As she closed her eyes; she saw an ocean, she was standing on a beach. She could still hear Jane as she sung the words to her.

**Mathairin mhilis,**

**A duirt Maire bhain,**

**Ar bharr na dtoinnti,**

**Is ar bhruach na tra.**

**Mathair an bharr,**

**Mo mhathair in ard,**

**Suid thugaibh mEire chinnle,**

**Is e an Eire naomh.**

She looked out to the sea and sighed in awe, what caught her attention though, was a rock island on the sea. A seal was there, laying in the moonlight, but then it began to change. Lucy couldn't look away as she watched the seal's skin peeled away and revealed a small boy, around her age, with hair black as the night sky, she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew that he spotted her.

**Taimse tuirseach,**

**Agus beidh go neal,**

**Mo bha ar a bhruinne,**

**Is mo phadraic ban.**

**Ar bharr na dtoinnti,**

**Is ar bhruach na tra,**

**Suid thugaibh mEire chinnle,**

**Is e an Eire naomh**.

The boy reached a hand out, smiling at her. "Come play in the sea with me."

Before Lucy could answer, she was brought back to reality. She turned her head to look at Jane, whom was now asleep beside her. Lucy smiled as she lifted some of her covers and draped them over Jane and herself before closing her eyes once more, sadly, there was no boy, but she was playing ball with some bears.

Sometime later; Jane woke up, feeling as if something was not right. She got herself out of bed quietly and put on her robe before walking out of the room.

It looked to be early by the color of the sky at the window, and Jane was surprised to have bumped into the professor himself.

"Good morning professor." Jane greeted with a little curtsy.

"Ah, good morning young lady," the professor greeted back with a little bow and walked on.

Jane decided to join him; they walked in silence, not an awkward one, but a soothing silence. She even helped the professor when he was about to bump into a door. The professor would give a smile and mumbled thanks when it happened again.

When they turned a corner, something slammed into Jane. The professor and Jane jumped a little in surprise before looking down at Jane's waist. It was Lucy, crying her eyes out as she clasped herself to Jane.

Jane awkwardly rubbed Lucy's back. "Lu? Lu, what's wrong?"

All Jane got was more tears and a pinching sensation on her lower back from Lucy's fingers holding her. That's when the other Pevensies came running in, Jane's glare sharpened, aiming at all three of them. Edmund came to a halt when he first spotted Jane's piercing look, along with the other two. Susan looked a wee bit uncomfortable under Jane's gaze, much to the confusion of the brothers.

Mrs. Macready came into the picture, huffing and puffing as she glared at the children. "You children are one shenanigan away of sleeping in the stables!"

That was when she realized the professor was there as well, she looked at the crying Lucy and the still glaring Jane before looking back to the Professor. "Oh, professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready," the professor said to Mrs. Macready. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

Lucy slowly loosened her hug to Jane, but she didn't let go of Jane's robe as she looked up at the professor.

"But I think this little one needs some hot chocolate." he told his house keeper.

Jane handed Lucy over to Mrs. Macready who put an arm around her shoulders and left for the kitchen. Jane was about to follow them when the professor held her shoulder.

"You'd better come into my study as well." he said.

Jane blinked up at the professor. "But, I am not a part of their family sir."

"It was not me the little one ran to, she ran away from her own family, to you." he said. "I think that makes you a part of the family."

Sheepishly, Jane followed the professor along with the two guilty looking older brother and sister. As the door closed behind them, the professor started to speak.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper." he said.

Jane smiled as she walked over to the bookshelves, away from Susan.

"I'm sorry sir." Peter apologized. "It won't happen again."

Peter tried to walk away, but Susan stepped up to the plate. "It's our sister."

"That weeping girl," Professor Kirke said.

"She's upset," Susan continued.

Professor Kirke and Jane raised an eyebrow at Susan.

"Hence 'the weeping'" Professor Kirke told her.

Jane smile grew. '_I'm gonna like living with him.'_

Susan huffed for a bit while Peter rolled his eyes.

Susan started again. "She thinks she has found a magical land."

Professor Kirke stared at the two then, looking serious now. "Go on."

This time Peter answered, in disbelief. "She says she found this place in the wardrobe in the spare room, she calls it Narnia."

Professor Kirke's eyes widened as he stood up, walking towards the two. "What did you say?"

Peter looked confused. "Uh, the wardrobe, upstairs, Lucy thinks she has found a forest inside."

"She won't stop talking about it," Susan added before looking to Jane "and Jane won't stop encouraging her that it is real."

Jane ignored that as she walked towards professor Kirke's desk and found a still burning pipe with some weed still left. Jane grinned as she picked it up and put it in between her teeth and inhaled the smoke; it has been two years since she has had one of these, and with all the stress Jane had to go through, she thought it would be a good time.

"What was it like?" Professor Kirke asked, sounding excited.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan answered with a sigh.

Jane scoffed. "Some sister ye are."

Susan glared at Jane before looking back at the professor. The professor was shaking his head.

"No, no, no, not her. The forest." Professor Kirke said.

Peter and Susan looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked "Like Jane does?"

"And you don't?" the professor asked.

"But of course not," Susan answered "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

Professor looked over to the still smoking Jane, he raised an eyebrow while the other two looked shocked and disgusted.

The professor shook his head before asking Jane. "What do they teach in schools these days?"

Jane shrugged, not really caring. "I couldn't tell ya professor."

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"Mmmhmm and Edmund is usually the truthful one?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter thought about this in a second before shaking his head. "No, this would be the first time."

"Well, if she is not mad, and she is not lying, then logically," the professor looked to Susan "we must assume she's telling the truth."

"You're saying that we should believe her?" Susan asked, not liking what she was hearing.

The professor; whom was taking out another pipe from his pocket, looked up to the Pevensie siblings. "She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family."

This made Susan and Peter look a bit guilty.

"You might just try acting like one, instead of having Miss Jane here, the only person your sister can rely on." he said. "Be taken on as a step in sister."

Susan didn't like that. "Well, maybe if she didn't-"

"Susan, leave her alone." Peter snapped, interrupting her. "You've done enough damage."

"And that's another thing to." professor Kirke said, turning to Jane. "One of my stable hands reported that Miss Jane has been sleeping in the stables this evening, after a fight; reported from my housekeeper."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Susan who went red in the face in embarrassment, while Jane didn't look up as she finished the pipe and stood up.

"Now, think on that, and go back to bed." The professor ordered.

The three did as they were told. Jane found Lucy asleep in her bed, only shrugged and got in with her before closing her eyes, ignoring the looks Susan has been giving her.

Oh this was going to be fun tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello everyone, in case you are wondering what that song is, it's from the movie 'The Secret of Roan Inish' the song is called Selke Song, check it out on Youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3 Did I Just See A Beaver?

Chapter 3

Did I Just See A Beaver?

"Peter winds up, poised to yet take another wicket!" Peter spoke in third person as he threw the ball at a dazed Edmund.

The ball smacked Edmund in the thigh, bring him back into reality, painfully. "Ow!"

Jane was reading a story to Lucy as she inhaled the smoke from her pipe, away from Lucy's face of course. Ever since last night, Lucy had stuck herself to Jane's side, Jane was alright with it though, but she did like her personal space. Susan and she weren't picking fights, but they're not exactly talking either.

"Whoops!" Peter chuckled. "Wake up Dolly Daydream."

Jane and Lucy looked up from the book to the three kids on the 'field', Edmund has been acting weird lately, what with all the daydreaming and gazing off as if longingly at the house. It was freaking Jane out a little, including Lucy because she too had no idea what was going on with her brother.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked.

'I should smack ye one!' Jane thought as Lucy looked back to the book, looking a little upset.

Peter turned around with the ball in his hand. "I thought you said it was a kid's game?"

"Besides." Susan added. "We could all use the fresh air."

Edmund looked over to the still smoking Jane, she gave a shrug and turned back to the book.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." he said to Susan before getting into a stance.

Peter, waiting for Edmund. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Edmund shot back.

Peter smiles a little before he throws the ball; Edmund hits it! It flew across the field, and through a window. After the ball disappears, the sounds of things crashing followed. Jane couldn't help but wince at the sounds, the Pevensies looked pretty scared at the sounds. She and Lucy got up and walked towards the other three and stood alongside them,

Jane looks to Edmund and cut the silence by saying. "Yer so busted."

That snapped the siblings into gear as they all sprinted into the house; they feared what damage the ball had done. When the five got there, they saw the window that the ball went through, the ball itself, and a suit of armor; parts of it spilled across the carpet.

Jane knelt down to pick up the helmet shaking her head. "Bet he never saw that coming."

She looked over to Peter who stood by the window, looking at the damage of the window, funny enough; the window had a picture of a knight on it.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said sarcastically.

"You bowled it!" Edmund retorted.

"What on earth is goin' on?" Mrs. Macready shouted through the walls.

Everyone stared wide eyed "The Macready!"

Like a bullet, everyone ran out of the room, Edmund -surprisingly- took Jane's hand, making her drop the helmet and followed the others. None of them wanted to get caught by the Macready at the scene of the crime.

"Come on! Hurry!" Peter whispered loudly.

"We are." Edmund whispered back.

They ran down the hallways, looking for a pace to hide in, but half of the doors were all locked. Except one, the spare room. Edmund let go of Jane's hand and ran to the wardrobe, quickly opening the door.

"Come on!" Edmund beckoned to everyone.

Everyone was hesitant.

"You've got to be joking." Susan whined.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes!" Jane said. "She's coming!"

Peter and Lucy looked at each other as the Macready's footsteps were coming closer as Jane predicted. They had no choice, but to go in. Jane and Edmund were the first to go in before the others, Peter being last.

He must have seen something because the next thing Jane and the other knew, they were being pushed backwards. "Get back."

That was when the chaos began.

"My toe!" Lucy cried out.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund said. "Move back!"

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter demanded.

"Peter! That is not yers to touch!" Jane growled.

"I'm not even near you!" Peter retorted.

"Edmund!" Susan cried out in indignation.

Edmund gave a final shove that threw all five children to the ground. Luckily, Jane landed on Peter before rolling onto the snowy ground…and down a snowy hill.

"Ahh!" she cried out until she came to a stop.

Lucy had followed the tumbling Jane, giggling.

Susan gasped. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Susan." Jane mumbled from the ground with a hand pointed up in the air.

"Don't worry." Lucy said as she helped the disgruntled Jane off the snowy ground. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"Thanks munchkin." Jane said, wiping off a bit of snow.

Lucy smiled as she watched Jane looked around the place.

Jane nodded. "Exactly how I imagined it would be."

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry, would quite cover it." Peter stuttered, looking hopefully at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "No it wouldn't."

Out of nowhere, Jane threw a snowball at Peter's head, making Lucy laugh.

"But that might." Lucy laughed as she ran for cover along with Jane.

"Save yourselves!" Jane shouted, jumping over a log.

"Oh!" Peter was shocked as he wiped the snow from his face and kneeled down to the snow. "This means war!"

As they threw snowballs at each other -with Jane and Lucy winning- it ended when Susan threw a snowball at the back of Edmund's head.

"Ow!" Edmund shouted, making everyone stop. "Stop it!"

This was when Peter and Susan realized something; Edmund lied about not being here.

"You little liar!" Peter growled.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund defended himself.

"The only difference Edmund is that you have actually been here, they haven't." Jane spoke, coming out from her hiding place.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter ordered.

Edmund looked at Lucy for a moment, Jane walked closer to Peter.

"Say you're sorry." he ordered as he took a threatening step to Edmund.

Jane instantly grabbed hold of Peter's suspenders from behind, hoping to keep Peter in place.

"Alright!" Edmund said taking a step back away from Peter, before looking back to Lucy. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Lucy said. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Oh, very funny." Edmund said sarcastically.

Lucy looked over to Susan then to Jane, who still had a hold of Peter's suspenders. Realizing this, she let go of them, snapping them to Peter's back, making him jump.

"Ow!" he looked at Jane. "Ow."

"Sorry." Jane apologized.

Peter looked to Susan. "I believe you also need to apologize."

Susan looked ashamed at the looks her siblings were giving her. Edmund was quite relieved that the staring was away from him, but was surprised that they landed on Susan of all people.

Susan took a breath before walking to Jane. "Look, I am sorry I was being, rude to you. You were just trying to help and-"

"I forgive ya." Jane interrupted, not really want a full speech.

Susan nodded before looked to the others. "Maybe we should go back."

"But, shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked.

Peter thought for a second. "I think, Lucy should decide."

Lucy smiled hugely in excitement. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

The way she said it, made Jane look behind her as if Mr. Tumnus was right there, Edmund had done the same so Jane felt comfort that she wasn't the only one.

Peter smiled down at Lucy. "Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is."

He went towards the wardrobe, Jane looked at him confused. _'Uh, that be the wrong way Pete old boy.'_

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan reminded him.

"No." Peter began. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these."

Peter came out with a bundle of furs that Jane came to realize, were coats. He began passing them to the others.

"Anyways, if you think about it _logically_" Peter said as he passed a coat to Susan. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

He then passed a grey and girly coat to Edmund.

"But this is a girl's coat." Edmund said pasting it back to Peter.

"I know." Peter said, giving Edmund a 'Do I look like I care?' look before shoving the coat back to him.

Jane watched Edmund as he glared at his brother; she sighed, shaking her head. Peter walked over to Jane and handed her a pure white fur coat, Jane nodded in thank as she put it on. Thankfully she decided to wear trousers, her beloved cap, and a sweater that day. After everyone got dressed properly for the weather, they were off to see Mr. Tumnus.

They stopped once to look at the lamppost that Lucy said where she first met Mr. Tumnus. As they walked through the woods; Lucy up in font, followed by Jane, Peter, Susan, and Edmund. The Pevensies look a bit in awe of the trees, Jane had no idea why.

"They're trees you guys, nothing more and nothing less." she told them as she walked on.

As they were walking slowly down the hill, Peter decided to run down the hill; only to trip and bring Jane down with him and once again Jane rolled a little down the hill.

"Smart move." Jane grumbled, spitting out snow from her mouth, glaring at the apologetic looking Peter.

The others were laughed at her facial expression except for Edmund who just rolled his eyes.

After that little fiasco, Lucy began telling the others about all the things she did with Mr. Tumnus on her first and second visit to him. She was just going on about the food when Lucy stopped, making Jane and others stop as well. Jane instantly spotted the cave; the door looked to have been bashed in. Jane instantly feared the worst.

"Lu?" Peter said.

With that, Lucy went at break neck speed towards the house/cave.

"Lucy!" Peter called out, following after his little sister.

Susan, Jane and Edmund followed after Peter; Jane however, stopped at the sound of a twig snapping. She looked around herself for any sight movement in the trees and bushes. Seeing that nothing was there, Jane started to jog towards the barged in door.

"…Signed Maugrim; captain of the secret police, long live the queen." Peter had just finished saying as Jane walked in.

"What did I miss?" Jane asked.

Lucy looked over to Jane before running to her and hugging her. "Mr. Tumnus was arrested."

Jane looked around her surroundings; everything was either broken or tipped over. Mr. Tumnus must have been a fighting against the 'secret police'. Susan took the scroll away from Peter as Jane repositioned a chair and sat on it as Lucy let go of her and walked to Peter.

"Alright." Susan started. "Now we really should go back."

Lucy looked at her sister, shaking her head. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan said.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Susan. "Uh, in case you have not noticed Susan, we _are _humans."

Susan looked confused.

"You don't understand do you?" Lucy asked sadly.

Everyone looked at her and was hit with realization; Jane on the other hand just shook her head.

"I'm the human." Lucy said. "She must have found out he helped me."

Peter tried to cheer Lucy up. "Maybe we could call the police."

"These are the police." Susan stated, showing him the scroll.

"At least Peter is trying to think of something." Jane retorted.

"Don't get involved!" Susan ordered.

"Susan get off Jane's back!" Peter said.

Jane watched as Susan and Peter continued to bicker before looking over to Edmund. He looked might guilty about something, and Jane had a feeling it was when he himself entered the wardrobe, by himself.

Peter gave a 'you are not helping' look at Susan before looking to Lucy. "Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked.

Everyone turned and looked at him confused.

Edmund tried to explain. "I mean, he's a criminal."

The three children frowned at him and Susan was going to say something, but.

"Chirp, chirp, psst!" a bird… chirped at them.

The five children looked out the window to the tree branch where a bird was.

Susan turned to Peter. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

"Oh so It wasn't just me." Jane sighed in relief.

Peter snorted before going out the door, being followed -again- by the others. When they got outside, the bird from before chirped at them some more before flying away. Suddenly rustles in the woods around them began, making the Pevensies; except for Edmund clomp up together behind Peter. Jane was on the other side of Susan, being dragged into the huddle. The rustling sounds became louder in front of them, Peter held Susan and Jane closer.

Everyone held their breath, was it the secret police? Was it the Macready? A bear! The queen! A puffed up turkey! (Those freak me out!)

A beaver came out from behind the boulder.

The look on everyone's faces said; 'That's it?'

"It… it's a beaver." Lucy stated.

"No." Jane said sarcastically. "It's a codfish."

The beaver walked slowly and cautiously towards the children. Peter; being the brave one, walked towards it slowly and reached out his hand towards it.

"Here, boy." Peter called, clicking his tongue.

"Peter." Jane said. "It's a beaver, not a dog."

Peter ignored Jane. "Here, boy."

Jane just watched this in disbelief, but then, it went more insane.

"I ain't gonna smell it." the beaver said. "If that's what you want."

Jane did a double take as everyone looked at the beaver in shock, well except for Lucy of course since she was chuckling.

"Oh, sorry." Peter apologised.

The beaver looked to Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy's chuckling stopped by the sound of her name. "Yes?"

The beaver nodded of her to come over to him; Lucy did as she was told. The beaver pulled out a hankie and gave it to Lucy.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus." The beaver interrupted. "He got it to me before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

The beaver looked around before thumbing into the woods. "Further in."

As the beaver took off Peter, Jane and Lucy began to follow. Susan grabbed Peter's sleeve to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"She's right." Edmund said, coming up from behind Susan. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter shrugged. "He said he knows the faun."

Susan looked at Peter incredulously. "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"This is a different world Susan." Jane said. "Apparently things we think impossible, is possible. Like Wonderland…. Dear god I hope we don't meet the Queen of Hearts."

Lucy nodded along with Peter, while Susan and Edmund were looking weirdly at Jane.

"Everything all right?" The beaver asked over the boulder.

Jane turned around and answered. "Yes, we were just talking."

The beaver looked around himself before looking to the five children, whispering. "That's better left for safer quarters."

Lucy looked around. "He means the trees."

This made Susan and Edmund look at each other before looking back to Peter, who shrugged once more and then walked with Lucy to follow the beaver. As the other two followed, Jane was looking at all the trees her eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"Okay, talking animals and now trees can listen…. And talk?" Jane asked in disbelief. "Okay, now I have officially gone insane."

"Jane!" Peter called. "Come on, don't get left behind."

Not wanting to be left alone, she sprinted over the boulder and catches up to the Pevensies and beaver. They walked through the woods, with only the sounds of nature and Jane humming tune after tune.

"Come on." Mr. Beaver as he called himself. "We don't want to be caught out here after night fall."

"I don't think we want to be caught in the daylight as well." Jane said, holding Lucy's hand.

"That you would be right miss." the Beaver agreed. "But there is less danger in the light, than there is in the dark."

A half an hour and seventeen 'I Spies' later.

"Ah Blimey!" Mr. Beaver shouted, making Jane jump. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on, nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

Jane looked to where Mr. Beaver was looking at and said politely. "Nice Dam."

"It's lovely." Lucy agreed.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver said modestly. "Still plenty to do ain't quite finished yet; it'll look the business when it is though."

The group walked slowly down the hill, sadly Jane's luck had ran out. Her foot twisted in the wrong direction as she slid down the hill. She screamed all the way down.

"Jane!" Lucy and Peter cried out.

Peter went after Jane, as safely as he could of course before going to Jane's side and looked at her ankle. "It's swollen."

As Jane moaned and whimpered as Peter felt her ankle, and answering cry of wolves came into hearing. Everyone looked up and around themselves in a wee bit of a panic. Edmund came to Jane's other side and took out his own clean hankie and piled it with come snow before tying in tightly around her ankle. The three Pevensie siblings watched this with utter surprise of Edmund's kindness to Jane.

Edmund felt their looks and looked back at them. "What? You guys weren't exactly helping at the moment."

Peter frowned at Edmund before lifting Jane into his arms; bridal style. Making Jane turn even redder. "Oy!"

"We need to get to Mr. Beaver's house Jane, so grin and bear it." Peter ordered Jane before he started walking.

"I'll bear it, but I am not going to grin about it!" She muttered.

Jane could feel her face burning as she hid her face from the world. Lucy and Susan witnessed Jane's reaction and smiled at each other before following their brother.

They have finally made it to Mr. Beaver's house in minutes, and heard the sound of someone shouting.

"Beaver, is that you?" A female beaver shouted as she came out from inside the house. "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…"

She stopped when she spotted who were following Mr. Beaver. "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers; I never thought I'd see this day."

Everyone but Edmund smiled down at Mrs. Beaver, whom looked down at herself then glared at Mr. Beaver. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver said chuckling.

Jane hid her snorting with coughs while Susan, Lucy, and Peter chuckled with Mr. Beaver.

"Oh, come inside, we'll see if I can find some bandages, get you some food and some _civilized _company." Mrs. Bear stared pointedly at Mr. Beaver before walking back inside.

Mr. Beaver caught his wife's look and chuckled nervously at the children before they got a move on towards the door. "Now, care and watch your step."

"Excuse the mess." Mrs. Beaver said as they came in. "Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

Peter laid Jane out on the floor before getting out of Mrs. Beaver's way and sat at one of the chair at the table.

"Now deary, this won't hurt a bit." Mrs. Beaver reassured Jane as she removed the hankie from Jane's leg and gave it to her.

Instead of giving it back to Edmund, Jane stuffed it into her pocket.

After bandaging Jane up and getting comfortable, Peter began to talk.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the witch's. You know what they say; there's few that go through them gates that come back out." Mr. Beaver said.

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver came in between Mr. Beaver and Lucy, scowling at her husband before patting Lucy's arm reassuringly. "But there is hope dear, lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spits his tea back into the cup he was drinking from. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope. Aslan is on the move."

Everyone looked as if something wonderful has happened. Except for Edmund and Jane whom looked down right confused.

"What are you so happy about?" Jane asked.

"Who is Aslan?" Edmund asked.

Mr. Beaver laughed, snapping the three kids out of their happy worlds and back into reality. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter."

He laughed some more, Mrs. Beaver looked at all the looks of confusion on the children's face before she nudged her husband for attention.

"What?" Mr. Beaver asked, he looked from his wife to the kids, now seeing their looks. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well." Peter explained. "We haven't been here long."

"Yeah, we've been here for like… three hours." Jane wanted to add.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood." Mr. Beaver told then children. "The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver added. "And he's waitin' for you near the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver shouted, looking to his wife. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver urged her husband.

Mr. Beaver relaxed by inhaling and exhaling slowly before he talked again. "Look; Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked in annoyance.

"No! Not blaming." Mrs. Beaver assured Susan. "Thanking you."

"Can you just get to the point?" Jane demanded Mr. Beaver. "My brain is in a twist of confusion."

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver began. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravael in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"That doesn't even rhyme." Susan said.

Mr. Beaver looked down right annoyed with Susan. "I know it don't, you're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs. Beaver reached out and laid a paw on her husband's shoulder to calm him down and looked to the children. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and Two…"

Mrs. Beaver stopped as she looked over to Jane before shaking her head and continuing. "Two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

Jane thought for second on the prophecy, two Daughters of Eve and two Sons of Adam…. The Pevensies. So…. Where did she go?

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"You better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver told them.

"Their army?" Jane blinked at that.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan reminded Peter.

"I think you made a mistake." Peter told the beavers. "We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Susan added.

"Well if ye want to get technical, I am from Dublin, Ireland, but we are not so…" Jane said.

The beavers looked at each other as if asking 'what's Finchley?' and 'I don't know.'

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said as she got up. "But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"He's right." Lucy said quietly. "We have to save Mr. Tumnus."

"And I can't really move." Jane pointed out.

"It's out of our hands." Peter told Lucy, and then looked to Jane. "And I'll put you on my back."

Peter turned to the beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?"

They all turned, and saw that there is no Ed.

"Ed?" Peter called out.

Edmund was nowhere in sight and the door was opened a bit. Jane was wondering why she felt a bit chilly.

"He must have left when we were talking." Jane thought out loud.

Peter looked pissed. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said, catching everyone's attention. "Had Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

A silence filled the room.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jane swore.

To clear things up.

1) I do not know what you mean by me changing it, but these are just kids, there's not going to be a huge romance until prince Caspian or something. But at the end I will give a hint, and also, since I have read atleast half of everyone's OC added fics.


End file.
